Continued Meetings
by Xoihana
Summary: *CU one-shot lemon* It built up more and more. The feeling began to overwhelm him until he could not take it anymore. Kagome was teasing him, and he would not settle for it. Their meeting would be satisfying.


Xxx

Continued Meetings

Xxx

Oh, it had been many nights since then. Sesshomaru, himself, was disgusted by his own actions, yet he could not help but to be drawn over and over again to her. That miko. Her tender body called out to him like a supple worm to a fish. He was overwhelmed by her delicate charms.

This has been happening for quite a while now. He knew that it was incorrect and that she belonged to his pitiful half brother, yet he would not stop. Some innate part of him forced him to stay and continue watching.

Xxx

It was a week ago.

"Going on your nightly patrol, my lord?" Jaken asked.

"No, I am going to a village regarding Rin." He stated and he started to float away. "Watch the castle, I shall be back shortly."

He scanned over his lands, placed submissively beneath his youki cloud. All was well. He had heard that little Rin got sick, so he visited much more frequently then he use to. He had been bumping into the miko quite often, but never thought it was too important. She has been growing quite well, though. It was strange, but she was not…unattractive to say the least.

In fact, he found himself enjoying her company every once in a while.

He landed near the village. He would walk the rest of the way. He didn't want to alarm the foolish humans in the town. They often got too frightened of him and stirred uproar. What pathetic creatures.

He continued to head forward, when he stopped abruptly.

It was faint, but he smelt it. The miko.

What was she doing out this late? He sniffed again. It was the hot springs.

He found himself following the smell, as if his feet had a brain of its own. Curiosity got the best of him. Sesshomaru concealed his scent and presence until he arrived behind a tree and peaked out to see why the miko was out so late. His eyes widened a fraction.

There, near the body of water, lying on top of her clothes was the miko herself. She was fully naked and her breasts bounced up and down. Her fingers were hungrily digging inside of her wet core. It was already dripping with juices.

"ahh." Kagome moaned as she rubbed her clit with her thumb.

What was she doing? In the middle of the night? Sesshomaru couldn't stop now. He kept looking back. His head was turned but hes back held defiantly onto the bark of the tree. He did not budge. He found himself getting hard from her noises. The sound of her wet flesh slapping against her fingers turned him on.

"ngh!" Kagome bit out one last time. She gave one last, even desperate, shove inside of her and hot cream came spilling forth.

By now, Sesshomaru was half undressed himself. His hand naturally went to cover his cock, which he was furiously stroking now. More. He had to have more. The friction between his fingers and his dick was not enough. He looked back at kagome again. She was lying in a small puddle of her own juices, panting furiously.

He was completely turned on right now. He kept pumping his shaft, hoping to cum.

What was he doing? Out in the middle of the night? Masturbating to a human? Inuyasha's human, no less? With disgust, he took all the self control he had left and clothed himself again. He slipped back into his hakama, and put away his erection. He left swiftly, vowing to never do this again.

Xxx

He did it again.

And again.

And again.

Over and over. He could not get enough of the miko. Every other night she would come out and touch herself. It pleased him to no ends. He would watch and touch himself in return. After every session, he would leave, disgusted with himself and unsatisfied. Sesshomaru's body demanded more. And to have to resort to t He would not continue this. There must be action.

And one thing happened on the fourth night of their session that pushed him over the edge.

As the naked miko lie on her own clothes, touching herself once more, she bit out silently "Sesshomaru!"

He stopped for a second. Silent shock fell upon him. His name? She called out his name? Not his half brother's? For some reason, relief over came him. He brushed it off and continued to please himself. The heat gathered in his dick needed to be released.

Xxx

Kagome gathered her towel and shampoo and prepared to take her leave.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted. "I'm going to take my bath now! I'll be back in a few minutes!"

"Keh!" He scoffed. "You say a few minutes but you're gone for fricking years!"

Kagome pouted. "A girl needs her cleaning time!" She left in a huff, leaving Inuyasha to ponder in his thoughts.

She was taking longer than usual. It was just frustrating. She was getting older and as crude as it was….she needed some. She adored Inuyasha with all her heart…but it was just hard to approach him with this. They kissed once. It was awkward though, because Inuyasha had no idea what to do afterwards. They were both virgins, so it was hard for them to figure it out. She just didn't know how to continue.

She pushed aside the branches, nearing her usual spot.

Her thoughts shifted to Sesshomaru. It was weird, but she found herself attracted to the lord. Their meetings were short, but he was indisputably good looking. He wasn't quite as rude since Rin moved in. In fact, he had been nicer. She doesn't do it consciously, but she had a few…erotic dreams.

With one last shove, the bushes divulged the hidden hot springs.

Kagome gasped. Her tiny hand covered her small mouth, which formed into a nice little 'O'. Her eyes widened to the shape of saucers.

Sesshomaru sat buck naked in the depth of the pool. In a shocking display, he stood up, feeding Kagome an eyeful of his body. He approached her. Oh, how he waited for this day. He would have her at last. With no words, he simply held out his hand, as if saying, "join me."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered, her mouth still agape. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"This Sesshomaru tires of your…" He paused and looked for the right word. "Teasing. I am simply taking a more forward approach."

Kagome's face did a great imitation of a tomato. "I-I can't! I mean, there's Inuyasha and-"

Before she could go any further, Sesshomaru pulled her in and kissed her. It wasn't a shy kiss, nor was it just mashing of the lips. Oh no, Sesshomaru could do so much more. He jammed his tongue within her throat and hungrily ate her sweet cavern. His wet tongue against hers boosted his desire. She tasted good. Her moans encouraged him. He grabbed her waist and smashed her body against his.

He made sure she felt what she was doing to him. His noticeable erect member was getting harder and harder by the minute.

Kagome melted under him. Oh, he knew what he was doing with her. His mouth seems to have a mind of its own and the skills it possessed were amazing. She gasped as he felt how hard he was, but was equally surprised at the size of it. All Kagome could do was react. She had no idea what to do. It was like she was half conscious and only paying attention to her hormones. Oh, it felt so good.

"You're body gives me a different answer." Sesshomaru said. He grew fierce. He pushed her to the tree and continued with his kissing.

He pulled one leg up to his waist, his hips still drilling into her core.

"Ah.." Kagome huffed. She had to stop. She loved Inuyasha. She shouldn't be doing this. Sesshomaru slowly lowered his head, leaving a trail of hot burning kisses. She threw her head back in pleasure and moaned. Her hands moved without her awareness.

Sesshomaru paused abruptly. He smirked. "How bold." He stated.

Kagome looked down. Bold? What did he mean? She gasped to see that she already had a grip of his dick. Her small hands were wrapped tightly around his shaft. His cock was so hard that it was a burning shade of red. She didn't let go, though. Sesshomaru thrust into her hand, craving more of her touch.

Bits of precum escaped from his dick and onto her hand, lubing it. He growled. He wanted more. Her hands weren't enough. With hungry fury, he ripped her skirt and underwear off. His hand busily dug inside of her. Right away, juices started to flow down her leg and onto his fingers. It overflowed and seemed to cascade down her legs and even dripped to his abdomen.

"So wet.." He purred.

He started to pound away at her pussy. Kagome's eyes reeled back in pleasure. It felt so good. She was being filled so well. High on pure hormones, she jerked Sesshomaru's head towards her and devoured his lips. She moaned at the sensation.

Sesshomaru, meanwhile, was so hard that it hurt. He placed his dick in front of her entrance. He whipped it up and down, making sure it was covered in her lubricant. He then plunged into her hot core.

He hissed loudly. Her sweet walls squeezed his dick tightly, caressing every single inch. He pulled out, then dug back in. with every thrust, Kagome felt herself moaning louder and louder. Their breathes grew shallow as he began to pick up the pace. Soon, he was going harder too. His balls, covered with her love juices, slapped against her thighs. The sound of their panting and the sloppiness of their sex only fueled Sesshoumaru.

"Take my cock!" He shouted. His eyes bleed crimson as his release fame crashing over him like a great wave. Loads of his semen washed over both of them. He pulled out, only to have more of his hot dick pouring more cum on her stomach.

Kagome was still pinned at the tree, panting and face red. She could feel the remainder of her juices dripping down her legs and plopping down at the floor.

Sesshomaru pulled away, letting kagome flop to the ground. He could only stare at her, rejoicing in silent victory. He bent down and started to take off her clothes.

"Hey!" Kagome shrieked. "Haven't you gotten enough?" She pulled away.

"You should bathe." He said bluntly, his voice as monotone as ever.

"Oh…" Kagome said.

Xxx

She gathered the rest of her clothes and hid them behind a rock. Her mind was reeling from the activities beforehand, and she couldn't quite piece herself together. She was still half here and her mind was half somewhere off.

She dipped her foot in the water, testing its heat. Before she could make her judgment, Sesshomaru grabbed her and pulled her in. The huge splash bathed her clothes.

"Hey!" she shouted. "I have to wear that! I can't walk in wet clothes all the way back! It's cold!"

"It is no big feat. You are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself." He said.

She blushed and moved away from the demon lord. He was actually….playful. It was a surprising characteristic, but she liked it. She found herself more attracted to him. She quickly shook her head. No! This was wrong! Being with Sesshomaru was wrong! She loved Inuyasha. She paused. But…..Sesshomaru…..wasn't that bad of a guy….was he?

"Miko. Get down." Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Wha-?" Kagome said. Again, she was cut off abruptly by his strong fist on her head, forcing her in the water. Sesshomaru was now laid back against the rocks, with Kagome buried between his legs. Kagome gurgled a bit before stopping.

"Oi!" A gruff voice bellowed. " Kagome! You've been gone for-"

Before Inuyasha could jump off the branch and continue with his scolding, he was gifted with the sight of his half naked brother.

"Holy shit!" He cursed. His eyes bled and he quickly pulled back. "What the fuck? That was disgusting!"

He stumbled back and held down the urge to vomit on sight. A horrible horrible sight.

"Inuyasha. To what do I owe this displea-" Sesshomaru paused.

Beneath him, hidden under the semi clear water, was the miko, sucking on his member. His cock reacted quickly and started to harden. His focus began to diminish to other places.

"Leave." He said sternly. "I do not wish to be bothered with such insignificant affairs, regarding one such as you."

"Oh gross, like I want to stare at you, naked?" Inuyasha spat. He quickly ran back, regretting his actions.

Kagome gasped for breathe as soon as Inuyasha was out of sight. Thank goodness her clothes where washed away, so her scent wasn't noticeable. In fact, thank god for these hot springs. She looked over to where Inuyasha had ran off and then back to Sesshomaru.

He stared at her intensly for one moment, only to have him push her back down with only one parting word. "Suck."

And with that, the sex continued.

Xxx

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "I'm going to bathe again!"

"Okay okay!" He said. "And next time, can you tell me which hot springs you'll be at? Last time was not pretty."

She giggled. "What does that mean?"

Inuyasha, taken back, shook his head and turned to the wall. "nothing." His cheeks began to turn into a sickly green color.

And so, Kagome and Sesshomaru's meeting continued.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Mmmm mmm mmmm. Lemon. Tasty tasty. Still trying to be a better writer, but hey, any time is a good time for a lemon. I've been really busy and tired. I should edit over my stuff, but then I finish and I look at it and I go…."nah." so, fuck you grammar police.

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Again, please leave reviews. I only wish to improve my skills. Thank you and goodnight. Oh, and if I wake up and I actually get a review, I must say, go to sleep, its like 1 Am in the morning. Some of you guys are true blue Inuyasha believers. I love it. Night night darlings.


End file.
